sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Rubar Imperior
"Ever since we were created, we have had a purpose. Whether we be Alien or human. My purpose is to serve the Sith Imperium to my last breath. I owe all I have now to the Imperium and it's glorious Emperor. What is your purpose in this world? All who believe their purpose is with mine, Stand Now!" ~stated by Darth Rubar Imperior during one of his speaches. Life Early Life Rubar Imperior was raised on Alderaan but got quickly sent to the sith home world of Korriban and proceeded to be quickly inducted into the sith order. Apprenticed to Darth Vexus, Rubar showed immense power and potential in the force. As Rubar progressed he showed an rare proficiency in the art of force lightning. He was so good at it he could use it not only to shock people, but to kill them as well. Rubar's Force Power ultimately made up for his lack of skill with the lightsaber in the long run, but he was still bullied during his apprenticeship. One day, Rubar was sent on a assignment by his master. He was sent to interrogate and extract information from a prisoner in the academy. The task was a success, but success is not without its costs. As Rubar was Interrogating the prisoner lashed out with his claws, ripping up the right side of Rubar's face. Damaging and even partially blinding him. Recovery Rubar Imperior, After a short while, decided to do something about his lost eyesight. He traveled to an ancient sith tomb and meditated. There he received a vision telling him how to recover his eyesight using the force. Rubar preformed the ritual and restored his eyesight. This new eyesight had its advantages. His eyes, now simulated by the force, gave him certain advantages over other sith. These included increased sight in the dark and gaining amazing tracking abilities that allowed him to see things no one else could. Rubar's master did not congratulate Rubar though, but teased him. Rubar had had enough and returned to his quarters to meditate. Power As Rubar's force powers grew he adopted the habit of meditation. Rubar frequently mediated between the tasks he was assigned by his master. One day he saw visions of himself killing his master. These visions kept repeating for a few weeks. Finally, Rubar decided to listen to his conscious and do something about his ungrateful and weak master. The next night Rubar sneaked into his Master, Darth Vexus's Chambers. The First thing Rubar did was pick Vexus up using the force and fling him into the wall. Before Vexus could react he then shocked the Darth with force lightning, Because of his aptitude with the force Rubar not only electrocuted his master but killed him as well. After Rubar had killed his former master he sat down and waited for the security to arrive. When they arrived they apprehended him and Rubar told them to take him to see the Dark Council. When he arrived there was only one Dark Council member there, the Minister of Intelligence. Rubar explained the current situation and how, having killed his master, he should attain the rank of Darth. the Minister thought this over for a minute and then agreed. He then promoted Rubar to Darth. After that he offered Rubar a job in Imperial Intelligence. Rubar readily agreed and reported to his post the next day. Ascendance Rubar rose very quickly in the ranks of Imperial Intelligence. Going from Agent, to Minder, to Watcher, to Informer. As an Informer to the Minister of Intelligence, Rubar and the Minister grew to be good friends. One fateful day Rubar and his friend, The Minister, were taking a walk in the gardens when a bomb exploded. Killing the Minister. Guards rushed in and arrested Rubar on charges of treason and murder. Rubar then overpowered the guards and killed them. he then got on his personal star ship and escaped. Rubar fled deep into the Indrexu Spiral, near its southern tip to the star system of Varkion, to a planet named Varkion-5. He landed there to buy supplies and refuel. There he met a group of cultists who asked Rubar to join them. Rubar did so and followed them to their base. Rubar entered a room and spoke to their leader, The Terror of Varkion. Rubar then proceeded to kill the Varkion-5 Cultist's Leader. After The Terror of Varkion was dead he claimed leadership of the cult and the cultists agreed and joined him. They told him that they were called the Varkion Imperium. As Rubar ruled as their emperor, He noticed that things were not really working out. Dissent and Betrayal were things he saw often and he new he was loosing the Varkion Imperium's loyalty. He did not know what do. He was in danger. The Emperor Involvement One day Varkion Imperium suddenly became obsessed by the urge to seek out and speak with his old emperor, the Sith Emperor. Rubar gathered some things and set of in search of his former emperor. After many long days of travel, the lord of House Imperior finally found The Emperor. Rubar proceed ascended deep into the temple. It took a while but Rubar finally found The Emperor. Rubar spoke with The Emperor and requested that he should give Rubar part of his power. The Emperor agreed but told Rubar that he would require some tasks first. Rubar did these tasks and returned to The Emperor. The Emperor then started to transfer his power into Rubar and Rubar slowly faded into unconsciousness. When he awoke he was back on board The Sovereign, the Imperium's Flagship. Rubar was very confused. Then it came to him, what if, since the transfer of power from The Emperor to himself had enslaved him to his former emperor in the process? He decided that was what happened. He then spoke to the other people on Sith Imperium's High Council to make sure everything was okay. In the End, Rubar was given back his freedom by the Emperor but also kept the Emperor's gift of Force Powers as well. What happened, Why did it happen, All mysteries that needed to by solved by Rubar Imperior Imperium to Imperium Right when Emperor Rubar thought all hope was lost and things couldn't get any worse for himself and the Varkion Imperium. Suddenly a fleet of ships came out of Hyperspace above the planet and started to bombard it. Rubar then retreated to his palace with his three most loyal followers. Darth Kayyash, Despra, and Reyes. Suddenly a man in white appeared followed by a few soldiers. The man in white stated he was called Lord Emperor Arestenax of the Sith Imperium. Instead of fighting, however, Emperor Rubar conceded to peace talks aboard the Imperium flagship, the Sovereign. There, Lord Emperor Arestenax convinced them that to join the Sith Imperium would mean to grow. Emperor Rubar became Darth Rubar, High Councilor and Director/Minister of Intelligence. Darth Kayyash attained a council seat as well. Despra attempted and failed to hide her Force-sensitivity, and was made Lord Emperor Arestenax’s apprentice. Reyes Reaper initially resisted, and nearly died for it, but conceded and joined as a mercenary. The Varkion Imperium was absorbed by this Sith Imperium. Now, With a seat attained upon the council of the Imperium, He felt more powerful than before and more. Death Darth Vaguest, with the approval of Darth Rubar, and at the direction of the Lord Emperor had established aerospace superiority over the Imperium world and a forward operating base on Varkion V. An advance team of Imperium Special Forces Marines was dispatched to several Varkion V locations in order to provide landing points for ground troops and an elite team of Imperium warriors. Initially the military had suggested to "glass" the planet for it's rebellion but as the world had special significance to Darth Rubar, the Lord Emperor authorized a surgical strike to eliminate the causes for insurrection planetside. At the direction of the Lord Emperor, Darth Rubar sent Prince Zendrasa with the advance team in order to provide intelligence for a subsequent strike team. This elite strike team landed on Varkion V outside of Varkion Prime, headed by Rubar and Vaguest, were tasked to take down ten key enemy targets that were requested dead by the Ministry of Intelligence via their operative the Sith Apprentice and Prince Zendrasa. Humorously, one of these targets was a giant frog infesting the capitals sewers. The final target was Jedi Master Sun-anz. Sun-anz and Darth Rubar had a history together and he was quite surprised when he saw her. When Rubar used to rule the Varkion Imperium, Sun-anz was one of the ministers in his government. The strike team engaged Sun-anz she said something about the 'Bridge Builder' and then they successfully defeated her. Only after they defeated her did they realize that Rubar had fallen down to the ground. He was dead. Suddenly, Rubar glowed a purple hue and the cave they were in started to rumble. Rubar's body suddenly dissipated in a cloud of lightning and boulders started falling from the cave. They rest of the strike team left the cave, now led by Prince Zendrasa, and eventually the planet as their mission was complete. Imperium forces had recaptured Varkion V and the strike team had returned to The Sovereign. Their mission was successful but it did not come without a cost. Rubar Imperior, Praetor, Minister of Intelligence and hero of the Sith Imperium had fallen in the line of duty. Force Capabilities Force Overview Force powers were the manifestations of a Jedi, Sith, or other Force-adept's connection with the Force, an energy field that binds everything in existence. These powers were supernatural abilities not described by scientists. The powers were usually taught by Force-using organizations, but there were examples of individual, self-improving methods of learning to use the Force. There were many kinds of Force powers, but not all were available to a single person, since some of them required a deep connection with one side of the Force and others were secret or very rare. Also, as a side note, it should be taken into account that the Force is not "magic," nor does it have specific "spells" or "powers," and they are far more interrelated than the list might suggest. Alternatively, the Force was used as a form of magic by users such as the Nightsisters, Mind-witches, and users of Sith magic and Sith alchemy. Rubar's Force Capabilities * Various forms of Force Lightning * Force Speed * Various forms of Dark Restoration * Multiple different Force Barriers * Telekinesis * Telepathic Abilities * Reanimation (See here for details) * Various Ability-Improving Abilities * Many More These are Just a small few of Rubar Imperior's Force Capabilities. Physical Description Rubar is of average height and build, for human male. His hair Combed back and he has a clean shaven face. It is said that it makes him look evil. Even if no one ever sees his face. His skin is pale and has seen little light because of the mask he wears and his eyes were originally white, as of his restored eyesight. But now that they have been corrupted by the dark side, they are now permanently yellow. This is all very hard to see, seeing as he usually has a mask on; Ever since the wound that the prisoner gave him in his apprenticeship, Lord Councilor Rubar Imperior has always wore a mask. Except for the most casual of occasions. He is usually found wearing his three uniforms. One, his official Council Robes, and Two, his Regular Robes. He can also be found wearing his Official Knight Armor for some ceremonies As for Rubar's Lightsaber, Well, lets call it nontraditional. Rubar Imperior Uses a Force-Attuned Purple Lightsaber. He has been caught saying it represents his neutrality involving the factions of the Empire and Republic as well as his great power with the force. __FORCETOC__ Category:Inactive Personnel